parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Knowledge
Plot Arthur Read and Bobby Brady walk to School and see a sign for a Superheroes School. In the Playground, Jan Brady (dressed in a combination of her superhero and professor outfit) is excited about teaching a superhero school. Arthur's Mom, Jane Read suddenly comes by with packages and Professor Super Jan asks her if she want to join her superhero school, but she has a lot of packages to deliver. As Arthur, Bobby, Jack, Tod and the other 4 Kids in Mr. Nitch's Class are seated in their desks, Professor Super Jan says good morning to them and they begin class. Professor Super Jan forgets what she needs to do to start off class. Bobby raises his hand and says that they can all introduce themselves so they can get to know each other. Professor Super Jan agrees, but she also wants the students to introduce themselves by their superhero name based on their special skills. As Jack, Tod, Arthur, Bobby and the 4 Other kids show off their special skills, Professor Super Jan gives them each a superhero name. As Professor Super Jan tries to remember the next lesson, Arthur suggests that they can sing the alphabet and Bobby agrees just in case they run into letter who needs their help. Professor Super Jan agrees, but adds that superheroes sing and dance the alphabet. They all dance and sing the Alphabet Song. For the next lesson, Bobby suggests that they can learn animal sounds, so they can recognize what animal is in trouble. It wasn’t what Professor Super Jan had in mind, but luckily he has his animal-in-distress-identification kit and plays an animal sound for his classmates to guess the animal. He plays random animal sounds, including chicken clucks, which prompts. In her next Lesson, Professor Super Jan teaches the class the word "help," because a superhero needs to know that word. Then, she and the class start yelling the word to better understand it. Jane Read overhears them yelling and arrives quickly to see if everyone is okay. Professor Super Jan is impressed at how quickly she came over and asks if she still wants to join. However, Jane Read still has to deliver packages. Arthur, Bobby, Jack, and Tod ask if they are superheroes now, but Professor Super Jan tells them that the last thing they need to do is find someone who is in trouble and help them. At that moment, they all hear a hopping sound, elephant trumpets, and someone shouting for help. They all investigate and find a letter H up in a tree, and an elephant dancing around. Arthur asks the letter H why it's up a tree and the letter H replies that he was hopping to get away from the huge elephant. Cast * Mr. Nitch- Himself * Kenny the Fox- Tod * Bones- Jack (Nightmare before Christmas) * Ted's Mom- Jane Read (Arthur) * Kayla- Jan (The Brady Bunch) * Will- Bobby (The Brady Bunch) * Rhona- Tia (ZOOM) * Ted- Arthur Read (Arthur) * Colleen- Tamera (ZOOM) * John- Alex (Wee Sing) * Tia- Zowie Polie (Rolie Polie Olie) Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes